First
by seeahn
Summary: Jonghyun menyukai pelanggan pertamanya di cafe yang baru ia buka bersama jino, tapi ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk menanyakan nama atau nomor telpfonnya. dia hanya mengamati dan berharap ia bisa terus berada disamping orang yang disukainya. yach walaupun, pada akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa orang yang disukainya memiliki orang lain. -debut story-


Key duduk di dekat jendela di kafe bergaya classic dengan hampir seluruh dindingnya adalah kaca. Memandang taman di luar jendela yang di hiasai mawar berwarna pink lembut dengan daun-daun hijau yang menyegarkan. Ia membuka novel yang baru saj di pilihnya dari rak pojok sambil memesan coklat hangat. "Hari ini tidak hujan…." gumamnya masih menikmati pemandangan, tak lama kemudian mulai membaca. "Silahkan coklat hangatnya,," seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Key. "Gumawo…" ucap Key sambil dengan hati-hati memandangi waitress itu. "Mian, kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? apa ada yang aneh?" tanya waitrees itu kebingungan. "Anni..apa kau orang baru? sepertinya bukan kau yang mengantarkan pesananku. Ah, Mian." ucapnya sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri. kebiasaan yang ia lakukan jika dia kebingungan. Seperti juga Key, waitress itu juga merasa kebingungan dan beranjak meninggalkan Key. "Mian…apa hari ini tidak ada cake gratis." baru juga berapa langkah Key sudah membuat waitress itu terkejut. Kali ini wajah waitress itu bukan kebingungan tapi seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. "Jonghyunnie hyung?" tanyanya sambil berbalik ke arah Key. "Nugu?" tanya Key tak mengenal nama yang baru disebutkan waitress itu. "Mian, aku sepertinya tidak mengenal nama itu." "Waitress itu, waitress yang selalu mengantarkan pesananmu…, Jonghyunnie hyung." "O.." Key nampak terkejut, tapi tak ingin meneruskannya lagi, dia hanya mengangguk-angguk dan kembali berkosentrasi dengan novelnya. "Kami tak punya program cake gratis sejak dulu. "Kata waitress itu sambil berjalan ke arah Key. Key tak ingin menggubrisnya dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam buku. "Neo yeppeo.." kata waitress itu sambil duduk di depan Key. "Apa ini attitude waitress pada pelanggannya?" ucap Key tidak bisa mentolerir tindakan orang yang ada di depannya, yang menurutnya sudah dengan sengaja membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Aku ingin bicara dengan pemilik kafe ini." Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum. "Jonghyunnie hyung mungkin tidak akan bisa menemuimu dalam waktu yang lama, dia akan membangun bisnisnya di Gwangju. Mau dengar sebuah cerita?" "Aissh." Key kali ini benar-benar kesal. - Hari itu adalah hari ke tiga café ini di buka setelah grand opening, dan belum mendapatkan satu pelangganpun. Siang itu hujan gerimis, seorang gadis berteduh di depan café. Dengan mini dress putih dan rambut ikal di kepang dua. gadis itu mengenakan sepatu cats putih sederhana dengan kaos kaki putih cute khas gadis remaja. Hujan tak juga reda sampai akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam café kosong kami. Gadis itu yang pertama dan satu-satunya. Bos ku sangat gembira dan menyambut sendiri pelanggan pertama kami. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu agashi?" tanya Jonghyun hari tu. "Kau punya coklat panas?" kata gadis itu, sambil tersenyum ramah. "Nhe…silakan duduk, kami juga punya beberapa novel yang bisa anda baca di pojok sana sambil menemani anda menghabiskan coklat panas anda." Jonhyun menunjukkan rak buku yang menghiasi sudut ruangan dengan berbagai novel disana. "Waw…kebetulan aku sangat suka membaca." kata gadis itu kemudian beranjak menuju rak itu. Menelusuri setiap judul novel dan kemudian memilih satu. Membawa buku itu ke meja di dekat dinding kaca itu, sambil memandangi gerimis yang terus menyirami tanaman di depan café. Setelah memberitahu pesanan gadis itu ke padaku, baristanya, Jonghyun dengan seksama memandangi gadis itu. "Yeppeo," kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Hyung, sampai kapan kau akan memandanginya? apa coklat panasnya akan kau biarkan dingin?" kataku, sambil meletakkan coklat panasnya di bar siap diantar. Jonghyun tersenyum pada Jino penuh arti, perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri gadis yang tampak berkosentrasi pada bukunya. "Silahkan coklat panasnya" Jonghyun menghidangkan secangkir coklat panas di hadapan pelanggan pertamanya. "Gomawo…"kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.  
Setengah jam, hujan mulai mereda dan gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju Jonghyun yang duduk di kursi bar sambil mengerjakan pembukuan. "Jogiyo…" kata gadis itu sopan. Jonghyun menoleh ke arahnya. "aku mungkin besok akan datang lagi, bisakah kau menyimpan buku ini untukku. aku ingin membacanya lagi besok?" Joghyun hanya terpana memandang gadis itu, dan dengan setengah kesadaran yang ia punya ia menerima buku itu dan mengangguk. Matanya masih terpaku memandang punggung gadis itu yang perlahan melangkah pergi keluar dari café. "Hyung, sadarlah!" kataku berusaha menyadarkan Jonghyun. "Oh… Nhe.." kesadarannya kembali tapi aku rasa itu hanya setengah persen, setelah itu dia benar-benar tidak mengerjakan pembukuannya lagi. Syukurlah sore itu café kami mulai ramai di kunjungi pelanggan. Hari itu ia sedikit tenggelam di pekerjaannya dan tak lagi memikirkan gadis itu. Keesokan harinya, entah bagaimana gadis yang kami sebut dengan first itu tak datang ke café seperti kata-katanya kemarin. Ia selalu memandang ke pintu mulai dari café ini di buka hingga tutup, bahkan di sela-sela melayani pelanggan. "Hyung..dia sama dengan pelanggan yang lain, akan datang jika mau datang dan tidak datang jika dia tidak ingin datang."kataku menenangkan Jonghyun yang nampak kecewa. "Hah,,,sudahlah,, Jonghyun meletakkan buku itu di laci dibalik bar, masih berharap first akan datang keesokan hari. wajah kecewanya hampir seperti orang mengalami shock berat.  
Esok harinya, kami membuka café agak siang, karena ada masalah dengan pembelian raw coffe. Setelah merapikan dan menurunkan kursi-kursi dari meja, kami membalik tulisan tutup itu menjadi buka. Jam pertama buka masih kami gunakan untuk berbenah. Aku melap peralatan sementara Jonghyun hyung melap meja, seperti ku duga, ia melap dengan sangat pelan meja dan kursi first. terlihat ia tersenyum memandang kursi yang pernah diduduki first. aku yakin dia sedang bernostalgia memandang gadis itu.  
hujan gerimis turun di siang yang cerah itu, agak deras tapi cuaca masih sangat terang. Seseorang memasuki café kami, dari tempat berbeda kami melempar pandangan kami ke arah yang sama, pintu masuk. Tidak seceria saat pertama dia datang, wajahnya sedikit muram. First datang, menghampiriku di meja bar. "Capuccino, please.." katanya pelan, kemudian berjalan ke arah jonghyun hyung yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Aku akan duduk disini, apa sudah selesai di bersihkan?" tanyanya pada jonghyun. jonghyun hyung hanya mengangguk, "silakan.." katanya beranjak menjauh, meski tatapan matanya tetap terpaku pada gadis itu. "hyung, capuccinonya,,," kata ku menyerahkan nampan dan secangkir cappucino. "Ambilkan bukunya juga." kata Jonghyun sedikit bersemangat. Ia berjalan dengan penuh keyakinan ke arah first. "Ini buku yang kemarin kau minta untuk disimpan, silakan dibaca lagi." Jonghyun menyuguhkan capuccino dan bukunya di meja dengan menunjukkan senyum khasnya yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Gomawo," first menanggapinya dingin. Sedikit kecewa Jonghyun hyung menarik diri kembali ke arahku, aku hanya mengangkat bahuku menanggapi kekecewaannya. pelanggan mulai berdatangan kami mulai tenggelam dengan kesibukan melayani pelanggan yang lain. bahkan aku sudah lupa dengan first, tapi tidak dengan jonghyun hyung. "Jinno, ambilkan aku strawberry shortcake."katanya terdengar terburu-buru. "Bukannya itu akan kita luncurkan besok?" kata Jinno mengingat menu itu masih akan resmi besok di luncurkan. "Ini bukan pesanan, kue itu… first menangis, mungkin itu akan sedikit menghiburnya." kata Jonghyun hyung nampak sangat serius. Padahal itu adalah kue percobaan yang dibuat Jonghyun hyung pagi itu dan aku berencana memakan pieces terakhirnya nanti. Dengan berat hati ku ambil kue itu dari penyimpanan. "Silakan kuenya.." Jonghyun menghidangkannya lembut. "Aku tidak memesannya,," kata first sambil berusaha menghapus setitik air mata di sudut matanya. "Ini bagian dari promo café, ini gratis,," alasan Jonghyun yang tidak punya alasan lain untuk memberikan kue itu pada first. "Gamsahe,,," kata first yang kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Cicipilah,,, " First mencicipi kue itu, "hmmm,,,apa ini eskrim?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sedikit berubah cerah. "Aku menambah sedikit eskrim di cream tengah kue..apa itu enak?" tanya Jonghyun hati-hati. ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dengan senyum lebarnya. "Masissoyo…" kata First manis. "Kembalilah besok, dan besoknya lagi, akan ada kue yang lebih enak lagi setiap harinya." Jonghyun terang-terangan mengundang first. "Aku akan datang." kata first. seperti anak SMA Jonghyun tersipu malu, terus menggaruk kepalanya dan jelas terlihat salah tingkah di depan gadis itu. "Hyung!" panggilku mengingatkan dia bahwa masi ada pesanan yang harus di antarnya ke meja-meja tamu yang lain. "Aku permisi dulu, barista ku sedikit cerewet." pamit Jonghyun dan segera kembali padaku. aku tau sesekali setelah ia melayani tamu yang lain dia mencuri pandang pada first, entah apakah first tau atau tidak. tapi sesekali mereka juga bertemu pandang. terakhir sebelum kami menutup café ia bercerita bahwa ia senang bahwa wajah first tidak lagi semurung saat dia datang. Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan dengan mulus, Jonghyun hyung selalu memberikan kue-kue gratis itu pada first, kue-kue yang ia buat dengan tangannya sendiri, yang harusnya di jual. meskipun hanya satu potong. Kami juga menambah 2 pelayan dan 1 barista lagi sehingga kami tidak keteteran dengan pelanggan yang mulai banyak. Alasan lainnya juga supaya Jonghyun hyung bisa skip timeworknya dengan first meski beberapa menit. Aku mulai melihat first dan Jonghyun hyung semakin dekat tiap harinya, mulai bercanda dan tertawa seperti seorang teman. Setiap first datang, dengan semangat Jonghyun akan mengenakan celemek waitressnya dan menyambut first, kue coklat panas dan novel-novel romantic yang akan mereka bahas. terkadang bahkan last fashion, hyungku mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan first sebegitu kerasnya. tapi bodohnya, ia tidak punya keberanian menanyakan alamat bahkan nama first. Bahkan sampai kejadian itu terjadi. Hujan sangat deras, mendung yang menutupi membuat siang itu kelam. Hanya ada beberapa pelanggan yang menikmati kopi dan kue. First masuk dengan langkah yang gusar, duduk menempati kursi yang biasa ia duduki, tempat dimana Jonghyun tidak membiarkan pelanggan lain mendudukinya. Wajahnya nampak campuran marah dan kecewa. Jonhyun hyung sengaja mempercepat langkahnya, menyelesaikan pesanan kemudia dengan buku menu di tangannya dia hendak menghampiri first. "Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." seorang laki-laki membuka pintu dengan cukup gusar, berjalan tidak sabaran menuju first. "Apalagi yang mau kau jelaskan? sudah berap kali kau seperti ini? kau terlambat dan membuatku menunggu sekian lama." kata first terdengar marah. Jonghyun terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, beberapa meter dari tempat first dan laki-laki itu beradu mulut. "Biasanya kau, kan menungguku disini sebelum aku menjemputmu,,, dan itu tidak pernah jadi masalah sebesar ini, kan?" kata lelaki itu lagi. "Tentu saja sekarang jadi masalah, harusnya hari ini kita fitting baju pertunangan, dan karena kau terlambat hampir satu jam setengah, kita tidak bisa melakukan fitting baju itu lagi!" kata first sangat kesal. "Mianhe." kata lelaki itu menunjukkan wajah penuh penyesalan. "aku benar-benar lupa, aku harus mengurus sesuatu, aku sedang berusaha membeli restoran ayam untuk ayah." "Aku membencimu…sangat membencimu, kau tidak tau betapa kesalnya aku terus di telfon pegawai butik itu." "Mianhe.. Jongmal mianhe." Wajah lelaki itu berubah innocence, bahkan kesalahan sebesar apapun pasti akan dimaafkan dengan wajah seinnocence itu. Ia mendekat ke arah first dan memeluknya, lembut, hangat dan bahkan orang yang jauh dari mereka bisa merasakan rasa sayang yang terpancar dari wajah polos itu. "Ayyoe kita makan chicken…" kata lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya tampan, dengan senyum polos yang bisa menaklukan semua hati wanita. Matanya menyipit ketika tawa lebar itu tertarik ke ujung-ujung bibirnya, pipinya chubby dengan kulit seputih susu. Tampak ia sedang merayu kekasihnya, first agar memaafkannya. First masih menampakkan wajah kesalnya, tapi dengan menghembuskan nafas beratnya, senyum di wajahnya mulai terpancar. Senyum yang mungkin tidak pernah dilihat Jonghyun di pertemuan-pertemuannya dengan first. Senyum keibuan yang hanya ditujukan first pada kekasihnya itu. Mendengar dan melihat semua itu, Jonghyun melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang. Langkahnya gontai, menarik diri, meletakkan buku menu itu di bar dan pergi ke arah kantor. Aku hendak menyusulnya, tapi mobilnya sudah meluncur keluar dari area café, di tengah hujan deras itu, mobilnya di pacu sangat cepat sampai aku tak bisa menyusulnya. - "Setelah itu dia hanya menyibukkan diri di kantor, ruangan di belakang café ini, menyelesaikan pembukuan dan masalah yang lainnya, dan first tidak pernah datang lagi setelah hari itu. Bahkan setelah hari itu, ia tidak lagi membuat cake. sangat disayangkan, padahal cake buatannya sangat disukai pelanggan yang lainnya." Jinno mengakhiri ceritanya. "Aku berharap dia bisa melupakanmu..first" tandas jino terdengar agak kejam. "Nan? first?"tanya Key tampak penuh tanda tanya sebelum akhirnya ia mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu. "Namanya, Jonhyunnie?" Jino mengangkat alisnya, membenarkan. "Aku harap aku tau namanya dan tau nomor telfonnya….setidakanya e-mailnya, jadi aku bisa berpamitan padanya saat aku harus menyelesaikan studyku di Inggris." kata Key penuh penyesalan. "Nhe?" Jinno sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan first mengingat kesan terakhir gadis di depannya ini adalah gadis yang sudah bertunangan. "Aku seorang EO, aku terkadang harus menghandle pernikahan atau sebuah pertunangan. Dan hari itu, aku terpaksa menghandle pertunangan adikku sendiri, lelaki itu, adikku,,, dia sangat merepotkan bahkan di detik-detik terakhir pernikahannya. Rencananya aku ingin memesan kue hidangan itu dari café ini, untuk pernikahannya seminggu lagi. Shortcake nya sangat enak." ucap Key mengingat rasa shortcake pertama yang dihidangkan dulu, membuatnya bahagia bahkan pada suapan pertama. "Lalu…." "Setahun ini aku selalu merindukan rasa shortcake itu dan juga merindukan waitress yang selalu di teriaki baristanya karena melarikan diri dari pekerjaanya. hmmmp" Key sedikit tertawa bahagia mengingat wajah Jonghyun yang nampak kesal ketika Jino meneriakinya. Senyum lebarnya dengan gigi rapi yang langsung terlihat. Dan tubuh yang hampir sejajar dengannya itu. membuat keduanya seoalah pas bersama. "I miss him." Terdengar pintu di buka dengan cukup keras dan gusar. "Ya! kenapa cafenya belum di tutup ini sudah malam." teriak seseorang begitu masuk ke dalam café. tapi mulutnya langsung tertutup rapat begitu melihat Jino dengan seorang wanita, terutama di tempat terlarangnya. "First,,,?" gumamnya samar. "Nan, key imnida,,," ucap gadis itu memperkenalkan diri. jonghyun masuh terdiam tak bergeming. Key mengangkat kedua tangannya memperlihatkan jarinya yang sama sekali tidak memakai cincin, menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan milik siapa-siapa. Senyumnya manis menggoda. "Nan…Jonghyun imnida,,,"kata Jonghyun sambil tersenyum bahagia, mengerti isyarat Key. Dari jarak yang jauh mereka saling bertatapan dan tersipu malu. Sekarang, semuanya bisa di mulai dari awal. THE END 


End file.
